People who utilize Constant Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP) machines when they sleep often have dedicated locations for those machines on their bedside table or favorite napping chair. But when traveling, a problem often arises. Bedside tables may be nonexistent, or may be crowded with standard essentials such as alarm clocks, lamps, phones, remotes, etc. When a guest in someone's home, one may be hesitant to rearrange a decorative table top to accommodate a CPAP machine for the night. Hotel rooms often use smaller furniture to make rooms look larger, again not allowing room for a CPAP to be placed near the bed without extensive rearranging of the surface's contents.
One option is to place the machine in the top drawer of a bedside table, which works provided the drawer is not full of other items, and is large enough to accommodate the CPAP without blocking air intakes located on a lower edges of the machines. However, doing so may cause the opened drawer to fall during the night.
Another option is to place the machine on the bed. However, the machines are easily knocked off the bed during restless sleep, stretching hoses to the point of disconnecting them, or worst breaking. Noise from the falling machine can awaken others, and the fall may break the machine, or at least damage the delicate calibrations of the machine's working components.
Another option is to place the machine on the floor by the bed. If the bed is sufficiently raised, this does not allow sufficient hose for the user's unrestricted sleep. Further, the air intakes are drawing air from floor level, possibly under the bed where settled dust and dirt more quickly clogs filters, and/or is generally less healthy to breath throughout the night.